


第一次

by Definro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definro/pseuds/Definro
Summary: 第一次分享一张床。





	第一次

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day 1- First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060693) by [graceful_derp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceful_derp/pseuds/graceful_derp). 



> 感谢graceful_derp的慷慨，她的若利和天童超可爱。

天童觉的数学糟透了。

不是他不努力，而是真的不开窍。

而牛岛，数学学得好极了，于是，自然而然地，天童总是把那些自己盯了半小时都解不出的题拿去问牛岛。

“若利君！明天要交数学作业，但我完全不知道怎么做！你能帮忙吗？”

牛岛从桌上抬头看过来：“你是只想知道答案，还是想搞懂怎么做？”

“礼拜四要考试但我完全没准备！所以我需要把这堆东西学会。”

牛岛点了点头：“今天午饭后在图书馆见。”

“奇迹男孩若利又一次扭转败局！！”

老师在那一刻刚好走进来：“天童，你该回自己的教室了吧？”

“啊对！抱歉~”

***

天童走进图书馆，左顾右盼地寻找牛岛，找到之后，天童砰的一下把书放到桌上。

“若利君必须帮帮我~ 这次考试好可怕~”天童一边拿出他的作业，一边大声说道。

“这就是我在这儿的原因。”牛岛看着面前散了一桌的纸，“你哪里不懂？”

“全都不懂。”

“那可不妙了。”牛岛含糊地说。

“是真的！老师说的都混在一起了。”

牛岛叹了口气，开始讲解。

***

标志午休结束的铃声响起，而他们才只开了个头。

“okay，现在我开始懂了，但还不够。”天童皱眉看着面前的纸。

“你可以在练习之后到我那里去继续学。”

“好~ 若利君，谢谢你！”

牛岛开始收拾他的东西：“动作快一点，我们要迟到了。”

***

“天童，走吗？”

“啊等一下，我要给妈妈发短信，告诉她我要去你家！”

牛岛提问：“你必须那么做吗？你在我家呆的时间比自己家还长。”

“她喜欢搞清楚情况。”

牛岛点了点头，等天童发完短信一起离开。

***

作业解决到一半的时候，已经彻底入夜了。

“好吧，我觉得自己已经懂了，若利君看一下这个答案~”

“第三步错了。”牛岛扫了一眼面前的纸。

天童看着它，意识到自己的错误。

“呃！都过了这么久，我还在犯这种初级错误！”

“留下过夜，要做完的话应该还需要几个小时。”牛岛回应道。

天童咧嘴一笑：“奇迹男孩若利君！”

***

两人搞定作业准备睡觉的时候，已经是午夜了。

“嘿，客用被褥在哪儿？我没找到！”天童的声音从衣柜里传来。

牛岛的母亲从另一个房间回答道：“噢，天童桑对不起！因为不知道你会留下过夜，我把它拿去洗了。和若利睡一起吧。”

牛岛说：“床足够大，而且这不是我们第一次分享东西，你现在就穿着我的衬衫。”

“真的很舒服啊！好吧，先警告你，我被曾经叫做抱抱狂……但我会尽量不要掐死你的。”

“那我就安心了。”牛岛面无表情。

***

天童活到现在，还从没见过这么可怕的抱抱狂。

而因为这个评价来自于天童，那已经说明了很多事。

牛岛一沾枕头就睡得像死了一样，但天童只是稍微动了下，牛岛就用四肢紧紧地、紧紧地抱住了他。

天童咧开一个笑容。他的脸贴着牛岛的衣领，两个人近得不能再近。

清醒的时候，牛岛是坚忍的、强大的，同样也是冷淡的。

但当他睡着的时候，他是粘人的、脆弱的。

一个纯洁的吻被印在睡着的男孩的下巴上，他可疑地嘟囔着什么——听起来像是“Satori”——同时又不可思议地把天童抱得更紧了一些。

 


End file.
